Emma I'm for You
by CoffeeSwan
Summary: A one-shot where Emma introduces Killian to modern music with some surprising results. I don't own anything you may recognise.


**Disclaimer: I don't own Once Upon a Time or Imagine Dragons**. **I do wish I owned a Killian though. **

"Swan?" - he asked one evening at Granny's after fiddling with Emma's phone for a few minutes.

"Yeah?"

"What the bloody hell is an iTunes?"

Emma laughed. She most certainly did not find the fact that he was trying to learn about technology adorable.

"It's... um.. it's a program that lets you put songs onto your phone so you could listen to them whenever you want."

Killian raised his eyebrows. "So I'm assuming these" - he pointed at the music files listed on the screen - "are the titles of songs that are sung in this realm?"

She nodded. "Yep. Do you... do you want to listen?" - Emma asked hesitantly. "You can choose whichever one you want." She took out a pair of earbuds and plugged them in, smiling at his fascinated look.

"I do but love - why the blazes would I need those?" - he wrapped one of the wires around his hook, which made Emma suppress a giggle.

"Careful! You need them so you're the only one who can hear the music. People don't usually like it when they can hear it coming from your phone."

He shrugged. Emma took one earbud and placed it inside his ear. "Here you go. Now, pick a song."

Killian stared at her.

"Why don't you choose one for me, lass?" he smirked. She laughed. "Suit yourself". After flicking through her library, she finally settled on "Home is Where the Heart is". Mentally cursing Mary Margaret for uploading sappy music into her iTunes library, she placed the other bud into her own ear, and pressed play.

"Woah!" - he gasped.

"Hush, you" - Emma glared playfully, humming softly. After a minute, she felt his leg moving up and down to the beat and playing with her fingers. She smiled. Maybe sappy songs weren't so bad after all.

After the song ended, Emma unplugged the earbuds.

"What did you think?" - she asked.

"It was quite an experience, Miss Swan. Music in this realm is certainly.. something" - Killian said, smirking. - "But I find it hard to accept that people just stopped going to the music shows."

Suddenly Emma was struck with an idea. It was crazy, but so was dating Captain Hook.

"Oh, Killian. They most certainly have music shows. In fact... - do you want to see one right now?"

His eyes widened and he stood up. "My lady" - he offered her his good arm. "Lead the way, and do tell me more about this McFly person".

Storybrooke's karaoke bar was crowded, which is what Emma expected, it being a Friday night. What she did not expect, however, was Killian's reaction to one of the dwarves belting out "Fireflies".

"Okay, Swan, I know for a fact that this bloody dwarf is not a musician. What is this place?"

"It's a karaoke bar." - She explained. - "People basically choose a song and go up on the stage to sing it."

Killian raised his eyebrows. "So anyone can sing?".

"Pretty much, yeah" - she said, as Archie Hopper began his rendition of "Midnight Lady". He was quite good, but apparently, Killian didn't think so. He kept scowling at the stage, muttering something that sounded like "I heard village idiots sing ballads better than this buffoon." Suddenly Emma saw Ruby waving at her from the bar.

"Killian, I'll be right back. Don't start any fights"

"Uh-oh" - he muttered, following her with his eyes, an idea forming in his head.

Emma's chat with Ruby, who wanted to know all the details about hers and Killian's new "romances" took longer than she expected. She didn't even notice that Archie finished his song and got off the stage. The next voice she heard, however, startled her.

"And for the first time ever, ladies and gentlemen, tonight we have... Killian, performing the latest single from Imagine Dragons!"

Sure enough, Killian Jones was standing on the stage, looking blank. Emma was too shocked to utter a word. Finally, he apparently figured out how to use the microphone and cleared his throat.

"So I have no idea what a single is, or why Imaginary Dragons would sing, but my lady Miss Swan wished to hear some good music tonight."

He shrugged off his coat, to the delight of several younger girls sitting across the bar, which caused Emma to scowl at them. She was still too astonished, however, to realise that Killian was seeing nothing but her. When he started singing, the entire bar went quiet.

_"Emma stood in front of me _

_Tellin' me what I'm supposed to be"_

"Holy crap" - Emma whispered. That man could SING.

_Jackie loves to run and hide _  
_Give her love, and she will die _

"Damn" - Emma thought. His voice was sending shivers through her spine. It was like bathing in chocolate.

_Calling me, oh my oh my _  
_Cross my heart and hope to die _  
_Bourbon streets and bicycles _  
_Holding you in carnivals _

Okay, scratch that. It was like having chocolate licked off of her by the pirate with an immensely sexy voice.

_Baby is my love too old for you? _  
_Baby is my love too old for you? _  
_'Cause Emma I'm for you _  
_Emma I'm for you _

_"_Awww" - Ruby said next to her, but Emma paid no attention. She needed to hear more.

_Dinner bells and loaded gun _  
_Innocence is bound to run _  
_Enemies are playing from _  
_But don't you touch that golden sun _

_Innoncence and sentiment _  
_Is owned by hope it's where you're at _  
_Baby is my love too old for you? _  
_Emma I'm for you _  
_Emma I'm for you _

He winked at her from the stage and it took all her resolve not to stand up and drag him off the stage to the club's bathroom.

_Hell and silence, I can fight it, I can fight it _  
_Hell and silence, I can fight it, I can fight it _  
_Hell and silence, I can fight it, I can fight it _  
_Hell and silence, I can fight it, I can fight it _

_Hell and silence, I can fight it, I can fight it _  
_Hell and silence, I can fight it, I can fight it _  
_Hell and silence, I can fight it, I can fight it _  
_Hell and silence, Emma I'm for you _

_Emma I'm for you _  
_Emma I'm for you, you, you, you _  
_Emma I'm for you, you, you, you _  
_Emma I'm for you _  
_Emma I'm for you _  
_Emma I'm for you _  
_Emma I'm for you _  
_Emma I'm for you_

The club was silent for a second but then everyone began to clap. Not a single person remained seated while Killian bowed and smirked. Emma was only vaguely aware of Ruby grinning next to her. All she could feel were Killian's blue eyes staring at her like she was the only person in the room. She blew him a kiss, surprising even herself. When he saw, he bowed again and shouted:

"Thank you, everyone, but I must go see Emma now!"

Killian barely jumped off the stage when he felt Emma's hand on his arm, dragging him outside.

"Swan, what..."

She didn't let him finish, however. Before he could utter another word, she pressed him against the wall and kissed him hard. He wasted no time in responding, almost lifting her off her feet.

After a few minutes, Emma broke off, breathless.

"How.. do you know.. the song?" She whispered against his lips.

"I didn't, lass. I asked the man at the piano if he knew of any ballads featuring your name" - he admitted.

"What, and you got up on the stage just like that?"

"Aye" - Killian nodded. Emma didn't need to hear anything else and captured his lips with her own once more.

**Review please? **


End file.
